


None the Wiser

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, POV Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena looks after you as you recover from dental surgery.





	None the Wiser

Magic could fix a lot of things, but there was one it was helpless against — wisdom teeth.

Yours, as it turned out, had to go out. All four of them.

The surgery was over rather quickly. In less than two hours, Rowena (who was anxiously waiting outside) could take you home, healthy and painless.

And, as it turned out, high out of your mind.

At first, Rowena was concerned, but one look at you was enough to put her mind at ease. You were okay. You were happy, unnaturally so, and full of love for her. So full of love that you felt the need to proclaim it, loud and proud, in a room full of medical personnel without a shred of embarrassment.

Rowena, with her cheeks so red they looked as if they were on fire, had more than enough of it for the both of you.

You were a tad too open about your feelings, and you seemed to be unable to keep your hands off her (you settled for holding her hand, as locking her in a hug, which you were adamant about at first, made it rather difficult to walk. Or do anything. As much as she enjoyed your hugs, there was a time and place for everything), but you were fine. That was what mattered the most.

At home, Rowena helped you settle into bed. You refused to lie still until she promised to join — soon, for first she wanted to make tea, the prospect of which made you insanely happy. You loved her tea.

Rowena couldn't keep the smile off her face, even as she focused on preparing the beverage. A precious wee thing, you were. So sweet. So loving. No one had ever shown her kindness the way you did every single day. No one had ever loved her as much as you did. Even in your drugged state, all you thought about was her.

She was flattered. Immensely so. There were no words to encompass how grateful she was for everything you'd done for her, how much she appreciated you and cared about you and loved you. Her heart ached with it, swollen and warm and happy. So happy to have you in her life. To be able to hold you and tell you how she felt. To love you without fear of betrayal.

You were her second chance. And dear Charles, it was a good one!

You waited for her exactly as she'd left you: on your back, eyes glued to the door in anticipation of her return. A bright, happy grin broke out on your mouth upon seeing her again. Your eyes lit up like those of a child on Christmas morning.

"Rowena!" you exclaimed joyfully.

"Hello there, dearest," Rowena replied, her own smile matching yours.

She set two steaming mugs on the bedside table. You watched her intently, like a hawk observing its prey. Taking in her every move as if trying to sear it into your mind, make the memory permanent, unforgettable.

"How are you feeling?" Rowena asked.

"Tired," you said, rubbing your eyes. A yawn escaped you.

She tsked. "You should be sleeping. You know what the doctor said."

You pouted, and Rowena grinned. You were adorable.

"I'm not sleeping without you," you said petulantly. For the hundredth time today.

"Yes, yes," Rowena said, rolling her eyes.

And you had the nerve to call _her_ stubborn.

Toeing her shoes off, she crawled into bed beside you. You instantly snuggled into her, buried your head in her chest, wrapped your arms around her as if you hadn't seen her in centuries. Smiling, Rowena returned the hug. She held you close, so close she could feel your heartbeat on her skin, a soft, pleasant little melody that put her mind at ease. You were okay, it reminded her. You were safe and unharmed. You were here and you would never, ever leave.

Unlike all the other people she loved, she wouldn't lose you. You were here to stay.

"Rowena?" you said in a small, thin voice akin to that of a little girl's.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Where are we?"

Rowena couldn't help but laugh. She'd been warned about the effects of anesthesia you'd gone under, but she still found herself amused — immensely, whole-heartedly — by your state.

"We're home," she replied patiently, like a mother teaching her child a new word.

You furrowed your brows in confusion. "Both of us?"

"Yes. We live together," she reminded you.

Raising yourself up on your elbows, you, mouth agape, eyes wide, looked at her. "I get to live with you?" There was wonder in your tone, true, genuine, childlike.

Rowena smiled, amused. "Why, of course!"

You gasped. Brought a hand to your mouth to cover it. Shock and surprise were clear on your face, loud as screams. "No way!"

"Where did you think you lived?" she asked through laughter.

"A dumpster," you said flatly.

That made her laugh harder. "Goodness, girl! You are an experience, you know that?"

You ignored her. "I get to live with the love of my life!"

You were happy. Truly, genuinely happy. Even out of your mind, you loved her, cherished her, adored her. Not even drugs could take that away from you.

Rowena's heart clenched at the realization. To think she'd almost passed up on the opportunity to be loved like this. That she'd almost chased you away three years ago with her coldness, her heart of ice that had stopped beating centuries ago.

Letting you melt it, letting herself love again, was the best decision she'd ever made.

"Aye," she said. "As do I."

"You love me, too?" you asked.

Rowena looked you straight in the eyes and, with absolute conviction and honesty, said, "More than anything in the world."

"Oh, my god!" you beamed, absurdly happy. "That's so awesome! You love me and I love you! We're, like, a power-couple!"

"That is exactly what we are, dearest."

Yes. A power-couple. Devoted. Madly in love. A force to be reckoned with. Charles help anyone who tried to tear you apart.

You settled back down, laid your head on Rowena's chest. She wrapped an arm around you and started rubbing your arm, a soft, gentle caress that calmed you down. Your eyes fell shut, and soon you drifted off into sleep.

Rowena watched you, smile wide on her mouth. Such a sweetheart, you were. So lovely and kind and gentle. Full of love, and joy, and everything nice.

And all — heart, mind, and soul — hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Brittany Mahon.


End file.
